


Next To You

by knittedsouls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Movie Night, No Angst, Oblivious Dean Winchester, They are just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittedsouls/pseuds/knittedsouls
Summary: The first of the many movie nights Dean and Castiel ever had.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is inspired from [this tweet.](https://twitter.com/endversetiel/status/1325431682258890752?s=20)

Castiel stands awkwardly in front of the little mirror placed above the sink in his room in the bunker, adjusting the lapels of his trenchcoat and running a hand over his hair to make him look even a little bit more presentable even though he remained unsure if he was doing the job correctly. 

It was the second Saturday of the month, which meant the first movie night of the ritual Dean had insisted they start but with just the two of them unless of course, there wasn’t a life-ending threat hanging over their head. 

Him being socially awkward was no surprise to anyone at all but there was one person that didn’t make him feel like that in any sense of the way, and that was the older Winchester brother. He has dragged him out of hell and fought all kinds of heavenly and demonic battles with him but this time just thinking of spending some time alone with him in his room while Sam was off somewhere in his room probably sleeping, he felt this strange sense of excitement and fear in his bones. It was a little different than usual, this felt _special_ in a way he didn’t understand but was willing to try to grasp. 

While his mind skimmed through the train of thoughts a familiar knock serves an interruption, followed by Dean’s voice. “Cas, come on now, I got everything ready.”

He clears his throat before replying. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

But of course, Dean being Dean doesn’t accept it as an answer. “What the hell are you doing in there that’s taking so long?”

He rolls his eyes to himself and walks up to the door, opening it to reveal Dean standing in his hotdog pants, which Sam referred to as stupid, a black t-shirt and his usual rob hanging losely over his shoulders.

“You’re gonna wear this trench coat for movie night too? Really, man?” Castiel looks down at himself and fears if he has gone against the norms of this meeting.

“I don’t really have anything else,” he shrugs, matching Dean’s eyes.

He rolls his eyes and heaves a sigh. 

“You know what, lose the coat, the suit coat too and the tie. That’ll do for the day,” he pauses for a minute to look at him with a newfound smile. “Maybe we can go shopping some other day and get you some other clothes, at least for movie night.”

Even though he fails to understand the need of excitement behind this he simply nods with an awkward chuckle. “Okay.”

Dean pats his hand on his shoulder and gives out a laugh. “Come on then.”

Discarding the clothing items Dean has asked for, they walk to his dimly lit room which has a clean bed with a laptop perfectly sitting on it and a bowl of popcorn by its side.

“You made this?” he asks, following Dean to his bed and taking a seat by his side.

“There are no movie nights without popcorn, Cas,” he says, grabbing the bowl and shoving some of them to his face before offering it to him.

He raises his eyebrow at him questioning. “You know, I can’t really taste them.”

“Quit being a downer, just pretend for like one bite or something,” he shakes the bowl in front of him again, promoting further and he looks at him with those stubborn eyes that he knows he can't say no to even if he tried.

He grabs a few of them and decides to chew through those molecules just for Dean’s sake. He looks at him sitting by his side and raises his eyebrows with a wide smile as if trying to prove his own point.

“Okay, now,” he puts the bowl away enthusiastically as a bit of food goes falling out of it before pulling the laptop closer to them. “I already had a movie in my mind for today and so, I downloaded it because I wasn't sure if it was on netflix or not.”

Castiel nods along with him trying to understand this whole concept of _movie night_ and even though he didn't understand Dean’s ramblings about the movie’s genre or whatever, he was happy to be there with him and before he realizes an unconscious smile creeps it's way on his lips.

“You seem very excited about this,” he cuts Dean off.

He turns around to look at him with a shrug. “I mean, yeah, this is one of my favorite movies plus, there are cowboys. I know Metatron gave you a knowledge of pop culture or whatever but this is _my_ movie and I want you to watch it with me.”

“Okay,” he mumbled softly, prompting Dean to put it on.

Time went by fairly quickly while the watch as Dean kept giving his comments over every scene he felt noteworthy while chewing the popcorn by Cas’ side and by the end of it, he didn’t even realize how he was almost resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder, sleep starting to hit his eyes. 

He doesn't move.

He sits in the exact position until the end credits finish rolling and the screen goes black, settling a surprisingly comfortable silence in the room and all he can hear is his heart’s uneven beating. 

It was a thing that happened whenever he was in his _best friend’s_ close vicinity and as humans would say, it was either because you were scared or felt something _different_ than usual for a certain person.

And given that Dean was the one human being that made him feel safe like never before he knew it meant the other thing.

He knew it and didn’t have the slightest idea what to do about it.

All he knew was to _stay_ and so he did.


End file.
